Meet the Robinsons Series: What Heroes Are Made of (E3)
by MidnightWillow516
Summary: Wilbur gets the latest issue of his favorite comic book series. His dad, Cornelius, invents a machine that could possibly prove the existence of alternate universes. When these things come together, Wilbur's dreams practically come true. As for Magena, she is less than thrilled.
1. Nerds are Savage

**This episode is my first official crossover. In honor of the opening week of The Incredibles 2, as well as my 19th birthday, I dedicate this episode to our favorite superhero family. Meet the Robinsons/The Incredibles fanfics were some of the first I ever read and now I'm writing one of my very own. This crossover will actually serve a larger purpose to the rest of the MTR series, as far as story and character development.**

* * *

One Saturday afternoon, Wilbur and Magena go to the mall. The inner architecture is very retro yet futuristic. The center of the mall has an enormous squirting fountain and a large spherical jumbotron. The two teens take a travel tube to the eighth floor. Wilbur wears a blue open button shirt with a white shirt underneath. He also denim jeans and black shoes. Magena keeps her emerald ring necklace on, but she wears a black and white striped blouse with tattered long sleeves under a grey button-down vest. She has a black skirt held by a black studded belt, fishnet stockings, and black combat boots. On her wrists, she wears black spiked cufflets.

Wilbur runs past dozens of stores, pulling Magena along with him. She decides not to react to this, as it's becoming routine for her. They keep running until they stop in front of the comic book store. They see a horrific sight featuring a horde of four-eyed, zit covered, inhaler-armed nerds, swarming the store and screaming like a wave of rabid zombies. Wilbur anticipated this would happen. The newest issue of one of the most popular comic books in the country has just come out today, so all the comic lovers in Todayland have gone bonkers. For Magena, this is the funniest yet saddest thing she's seen since the Polter-Trappers last week.

"You're not really going in there, are you," asks Magena, hoping he says no?

"If it was a Bruce Campbell book signing, you'd do the same," retorts Wilbur.

"Fair."

"Besides, if there's one thing Wilbur Robinson can't do, it's give up. As a wise man always says, 'keep moving forward'."

"Daddy's boy."

"I'm gonna ignore that. Wish me luck!"

"Lady Luck is laughing at you!"

Wilbur ignores Magena's lack of faith and charges into the mob. He greatly struggles to make his way through the crowd as some of the people keep pushing back. He practically has to swim through an ocean of sweaty geeks. Despite the difficulty, he still pushes on. Finally, after seven minutes of struggling, he finally makes it to the counter. The cashier is a bald man with glasses, who seems to be chummy with Wilbur.

"Hey, Wilbur. Ya made it!"

"You got the comic I ordered?!"

"Try not to lose it to these animals! Guard this with your life!"

"Bless you, sir!"

The brunette boy takes his comic and goes back through the army of fanatics. Outside, the hybrid girl waits outside for Wilbur, now completely over nerdy chaos in the store. At last, Wilbur makes it outside. He lifts the comic high up as if it was a trophy.

"The latest issue of The Incredibles," he cheers! "I've waited for this to come out for eight months and it's finally here in my hands!"

Magena walks up to Wilbur and is very puzzled by his enthusiasm. As far as she knows, he's supposed to be the most adored teen in Todayland. How can he be when he gets excited over comic books?

"Why are you popular again," she snarks?

"Because I can do this."

Wilbur turns to the side and looks at a couple of girls walking their way. As they walk by, they look at him and he winks and flashes his million dollar smile. They're both charmed and they giggle, as he predicted. Wilbur turns back to Magena and smugly grins.

"I'm still not convinced," she says.

* * *

The teens celebrate Wilbur "victory" by going to the food court downstairs. They rest at their table and enjoy their food while discussing the comic book.

"So it's a comic about a superhero family," Magena asks?

"Yep," Wilbur answers. "The series takes place over a decade after the supers, Mr. Incredible and Elastigirl, get married and start a family. At the beginning of the comics, they, and all supers are forced to keep their powers to themselves because supers cause collateral damage and countless injuries. But through a series of events, the Incredibles, or the Parrs, go against the law and fight crime as a family."

"Cute."

"These comics tell us there's no one way to be a hero. You just gotta recognize your strengths and embrace them."

"So the parents have no problem letting their kids fight supervillains?"

"Well, they're pretty strong kids. The baby is Jack-Jack."

"Cruel parents."

"He has multiple powers, including shapeshifting, laser eyes, multiplying, teleporting, and then some. The little blonde is Dash."

"I repeat, cruel parents."

"His power is super speed. And the one with the headband is Violet."

"At least that name is normal."

"Her power is invisibility."

"You mean, 'ultraviolet'?"

"Yes."

"Do super parents just predict what their kids' powers are going to be or do they wait to name them until the kids demonstrate said powers?"

"Well, several theories have been going around, but nothing's conclusive. I actually had a crush on Violet in middle school."

"So, you were into spandex and underwear on the outside? You naughty boy."

"Laugh it up, Mortale. That's just how supers dress in comics."

"Maybe several decades ago."

"Whatever, classics never die."

"So, are you gonna keep your comic sealed and put it in a glass box to maintain its mint condition?"

"Magena, I'm not that much of a geek. I didn't pre-order this beauty eight months in advance just to display it. This comic will be my life until I finish reading it."


	2. Transdimensional

At the Robinson estate, Wilbur relaxes on his bed on the second floor of his room, reading his comic. He crosses his legs and keeps the comic close to his face, deeply invested. While he reads, Magena lays on a beanbag couch on the first floor, drawing in her book. She rests her legs over the back cushion and lets her head hang over the seat while drawing a picture of a living heart run on clockwork.

Wilbur loves every bit of the story taking place in his comic. Every panel leaps off the page. The Incredibles are beating down bad guys and saving people. As he reads, some of his attention is on Violet. She's just as interesting as he remembers and she can make due with her delicate powers. However, after watching Magena annihilate in a fight and getting to know her as a person, it kind of lessens his interest in Violet. Not to mention she's a fictional character. Still, if Violet were real, it would be nice to know her personally.

Magena takes a moment to look up at the hypnotized Wilbur Robinson. She can't understand how he can be so obsessed with comic books like that one. It seems to barely have any sense of grit or reality. She continues drawing and starts to think about how she stared at him the other night. It was so embarrassing. She begins to worry that she might be developing something for Wilbur. Magena immediately dismisses that thought. The fact that she finds him physically attractive doesn't mean anything. Even so, she thinks it was sweet of him to offer to hear her musical venting.

While the teens are doing their own thing, Cornelius Robinson walks into the room.

"Wilbur, I have something to show-"

"Shhh."

Cornelius is surprised and confused by his son silencing him. He doesn't even look father in the eye. The crazy-haired man looks to Magena for an answer.

"He can't be disturbed," she says nonchalantly. "He just got his new comic book. Now, he's on the highway to the dorky zone."

Cornelius looks back up at Wilbur and sees he's at the mercy of his precious comic.

"Well then, I guess he won't be interested in my latest invention, a dimensional transporter."

"Dimensional," asks Wilbur, jolting up to face Cornelius?

"I invented to prove the existence of a multiverse, but it's not important. It'll have to wait until you finish your crucial appointment."

Wilbur has to debate with himself for a minute. If his father's invention actually works, he will be able to travel to other universes. That sounds like the adventure of all time. But, he waited so long for the latest comic book to be in his possession and he can hardly wait to see how it ends. He considers that a groundbreaking invention might be more important than a flimsy piece of literature. Wilbur agrees to go with his father, but he brings his comic with him in case the explaining part of the demonstration gets boring. Cornelius offers Magena to join them and she accepts, having nothing better to do.

* * *

Upstairs in the lab, Cornelius starts his presentation with a long, complicated speech about transdimensional machine while the teenagers listen. Wilbur pays more attention to his comic and Magena nearly falls asleep. During the speech, Carl calibrates the machine to prepare for the demonstration. He serves as Cornelius' home lab assistant, as well as the chef, housekeeper, and nanny.

Just when Cornelius' speech ends, Carl is finished calibrating and the machine is ready for its final test. Wilbur starts to pay attention, but Magena has fallen asleep standing up.

"Anyway," says Cornelius, "to make a long story short, if there are other existing universes, this machine should be able to transport us to them. Ready Carl?"

"Ready," Carl answers."

Cornelius steps onto the platform while Carl activates the transporter. However, Cornelius expects to be transported somewhere, but nothing happens.

"Uh, we've got a problem," says Carl.

'What is it," Cornelius asks?

"The monitor says there are no destinations available."

"That means there are no other universes."

Cornelius steps off the platform, slightly disappointed that the multiverse theory has been disproven, meaning he built his dimensional transporter in vain.

"Sorry, dad," says Wilbur.

"Don't worry about it son. I'll just put it with the other lemons."

Suddenly, Magena sleepily plops down on the floor and leans on the machine behind her, the Bird. This Bird generates rays that. When Magena leans on a button, it activates the ray, hitting the transporter. The ray startles everyone, including Wilbur who accidentally tosses his comic. The comic lands on the transporter as it gets hit by the Bird's ray. The transporter starts to haywire. Carl takes immediate action and uses his extendo arms to grab Cornelius, Wilbur, and Magena. He quickly takes them all the way down the long staircase to avoid whatever might happen. They reach the bottom of the stairs when the dimensional transporter explodes.

After the explosion, all four of them climb back up to to the lab and find a fading cloud of smoke, revealing metal parts and fragments spread everywhere. To the thankful surprise of Wilbur, his comic book remains intact. He picks it up and can't believe there isn't a tear or soot stain to be seen. Carl pops extra arms out of his chest compartment and uses them to pick up the broken metal pieces and clean up the soot on the floor. Cornelius tells the teens to leave while he and Carl handle things in the lab and they oblige.

* * *

Magena and Wilbur walk out the door and down the hall on their way to the kitchen. As they walk, Wilbur decides to finish reading since he's up to the climax. When he opens the comic... he disappears. Immediately, Magena looks and sees Wilbur is gone, leaving only his comic, and she's utterly confused. She picks up the comic and tries to wrap her head around what just happened. She lets the comic hang by the last page and... she disappears, too.


	3. Where Are We?

Everything is black until Magena gains consciousness. When she does, she finds herself laying on a concrete ground inside an alleyway. She gets up and sees the buildings she's standing between are brick. She walks out of the alley and discovers she's in a sixties-looking metropolis. Magena has little memory of what happened before right this, but she knows she lives outside a futuristic city and there isn't another city for miles. She considers maybe she and Wilbur took the time machine to the early sixties.

Magena looks to the side see a crowd of people watching something on the street. She decides to go over and see what's going on. As she gets closer, she notices a police blockade keeping the crowd in check. Whatever is happening must be serious. Before she could see it, she finds Wilbur in front of the crowd. Magena makes her way through and reaches the front beside Wilbur

"Wilbur, where are we," she asks? "I can't remember what happened before..."

Magena notices Wilbur is just staring forward, completely dumbfounded. He seems to be distracted by what the crowd is watching. He probably doesn't even notice her.

"What's with you?"

Magena finally looks at what everyone else is watching and...

"No way."

 **... It's the Incredible kids!**

The young supers, Violet and Dash, are in the middle of a fight with a young woman with long black hair, black clothes, and serpentine tattoos in multiple places on her body. She gets around on rollerblades and attacks the kids. Violet blocks her attacks with forcefields and Dash dodges with his superspeed. Despite her disadvantage, the girl manages to keep up with the and maneuvers around their counter-attacks.

On the sidelines, Wilbur snaps out of his daze and enjoys watching the fight. Magena couldn't care less about it, but she sees how excited Wilbur is and thinks it's cute. It's like a little kid lighting up as he watches his favorite team at a baseball game.

During the fight, the roller girl gets in a hit on Dash. This angers Violet, driving her to throw several force fields at the girl but missing every time. The roller girl hurdles over one of the field and jump kicks Violet in the chest. This makes her ram her head into a building behind her. While she's down and groaning in pain, the roller girl takes the opportunity to deliver another blow on Violet. Before she can, Dash leaps onto her shoulders and thrashes her across the head. The roller girl blindly hits Dash back and can't get him off of her.

Wilbur can see that Violet is having trouble recovering from the kick. She tries to get up from the concrete ground, but is too tired and hurt. Seeing how much trouble the super kids are having, Wilbur can't stay on the sidelines anymore. He leaps over the railing blocking the crowd and enters the scene. The police try to stop him, but he moves too fast for them to catch him. Magena decides to go with him without getting caught herself.

Wilbur goes over to Violet and helps her up, much to her confusion. She doesn't get why this random bystander is risking his life by getting involved.

"Whadda you think you're doing," she asks him, peeved by his recklessness?! "Get back over the line!"

"I'm trying to help," he replies."

"You're gonna get yourself hurt! We've got it under control."

"This is under control?"

Wilbur points out the roller girl holding Dash by the back of his suit, letting him hangs and struggle to get out. Despite point being made, Violet refuses to acknowledge her struggle.

"We can handle this."

Violet runs to her brother's rescue, only for the roller girl to throw him at her. When they're both down on the ground, the roller girl is about to stomp on the kids with her wheeled shoes when a trash can thrown at her, making her fall. When she gets up, she sees the trash can was thrown by Magena. Violet and Dash can't believe another civilian is getting involved.

The roller girl gets furious and charges at Magena. She attempts to punch her repeatedly, but Magena swiftly dodges every time. After another failed swing. Magena gets behind the roller girl, wraps her long hair around her head, and restrains her. Wilbur takes this opportunity to take away the criminal's advantage, her rollerblades. Magena holds the girl tightly by her wrists, so Wilbur is able to unstrap her blades and take them off her feet. Magena lets the girl go, making her fall face down. Before she can get up, but Magena stomps her boot on the girl's back, keeping her from moving.

The crowd applauds the teen heroes. Wilbur waves at them briefly at while Magena ignores the praise. The police go over, cuff the roller girl, and throw her in a cop car. Since the fight is over, everyone in the crowd leaves and the blockage is being lifted.

"Now that that's over," says Magena, walking over to Wilbur, "do you have any idea what's going on?"

"I can think of a few possibilities," Wilbur answers. "Either one of us is dreaming, we've both gone insane, or we've somehow ended up in my comic book."

"I think your second theory is the most likely."

Suddenly, Wilbur gets slapped in the face by and mad Violet with an irritated Dash beside her.

"Ow," shouts Wilbur! "What was that for?!"

"This was our first job without our parents and you ruined it," Dash responds angrily.

"Now they'll never trust us to fight on our own again," Violet adds. "They only trusted us at all because Rollergrrl was supposed to be easy."

"And from the looks of it, your parents overestimated your capability," Magena remarks.

"What?"

"She was one girl on rollerblades and we beat her faster than you 'superhumans' with little effort."

"Neither of you should've cut in. It wasn't your fight."

"If somebody did my job for me, I wouldn't complain."

"Like you have experience in this."

"I've started and stopped enough felonies to know what I'm talking about."

"Wait, you mean you really are a superhero?"

"More like a super-neutral."

"So, what's your power?"

"I'd rather not name the entire list."

"You have multiple powers?"

"Yeah."

"Cool," says Dash. "So does our baby brother."

"I'm guessing your house has been demolished on several occasions."

"You have no idea."

After their heated argument, the teen girls calm down and end up having a casual conversation. Soon, all four kids walk away from the crime scene and talk.


	4. Weird Kids Protection Program

For less than an hour, the four kids ride through the air in Violet's force field. During the ride, Wilbur and Magena do their best to explain their situation to Violet and Dash. They finally arrive in the suburbs outside of Metroville and land in the backyard of the Parr house. The house is a nice mid-century ranch house provided by the NSA (National Supers Agency) and their relocation program.

"So, let's recap," says Violet, releasing the force field. "You two are from another universe where our world is just a comic book series and through some scientific accident, you came here by getting sucked into a comic?

"And in your world," adds Dash, "there're no supers, but vampires and ghosts are real?"

"And I'm both," says Magena.

"The major issue is that we don't know how to get back," says Wilbur. "Hopefully, my dad will catch on and find a way to get us home."

"Well, maybe our parents will let you stay with us until that happens," suggests Violet?

"Really?"

"I think they'll oblige if you tell them what you told us. Now, let's get inside so we can tell them"

"Wait," says Dash. "I wanna see Magena do something ghosty."

"Never thought I'd get an invitation. Alright."

Magena walks toward the other side of the yard while the other kids stay on the patio to watch. She stops at the fence, Dash eagerly waits for her demonstration and Magena hits herself on the fence.

"Are you okay," asks Wilbur?

"Uh, is that something ghosts normally do," asks Dash?

"I was supposed to phase through the fence," Magena explains.

Magena walks back to the patio, rubbing her face where it hurts. Once she gets over it, she jumps rapidly in place, trying to fly but to no avail.

"I can't fly either? What is wrong with me?"

"Magena, there's something kind of different about you."

"Different how?"

Magena looks at her hands and notices her skin is not as pale as normal. She looks up and when she sees the glass patio door, she is absolutely shocked to see something she never did before... her reflection. She is speechless to see her skin is more peach toned, her black lips are replaced with rose-tinted ones, and her indigo eyes are now ocean blue.

Confused and scared, Magena screams at the top of her lungs, much to the startled confusion of the others. She falls down from backing away and crawls backward away from the reflection. Wilbur goes to her and crouches to her level, holding her shoulders to comfort her.

"Magena, what's wrong?"

"My reflection! Why can I see my reflection?! I don't have a reflection! What happened to my skin?! What happened to my eyes?! What's going on?!"

Suddenly, the patio door is swung open by Bob Parr with Helen Parr at his side, who holds baby Jack-Jack in her arms.

"What's with the all the noise out here," he asks?!

The adults are surprised to see their kids in the backyard, still in their super costumes, with two teenage strangers on the ground, one of them breathing heavily out of fear.

"Would anyone care to explain what's going on," asks Helen?

* * *

Inside the house, everyone is in the dining room, sitting at the table. Violet and Dash have changed into their regular clothes. Dash wears a red and white striped shirt, jeans, and white sneakers. Violet wears a lavender headband and turtleneck sweater, folded jeans, and converse. Magena is still shaken from before, so Wilbur retells their story to Bob and Helen, who both have trouble absorbing the information.

"Wow, this is a lot to... believe," sighs Bob, rubbing the back of his neck.

"So, you two have absolutely no way of getting home," asks Helen?

"Not until my dad catches on," answers Wilbur.

"And given the circumstance, the chances of that are slim," adds Magena, having gotten over her episode.

"And you can't contact anyone from your world?"

"Well, we have earpieces, but we can't get a signal from a transdimensional distance."

"Now, can we trust you to keep our identities secret?"

"Well, if we told anyone in our world that comic book characters were real, we'd look pretty mental."

"Besides, you have our secret to keep, too."

"You mean the fact that you're some kind of supernatural hybrid?"

"Well I was, but your world decided to make me human for no reason."

"Actually, I think there is a reason."

Wilbur gives his theory that superheroes and monsters, especially humanoid monster, can't exist in the same universe. If they did, normal humans would be outnumbered in population and possibly put under extinction. And as far as Wilbur knows, superhero comic books don't usually have traditional monsters in them and they were never introduced in the Incredibles, so the only way Magena can exist in this universe is if she's human.

"If that's the price I had to pay to be here, it wasn't worth it," Magena groans.

"Hmm, I think we should call Dicker and see if he can help somehow," suggests Bob.

"Good idea," replies Helen. "In the meantime, you two can stay here. Wilbur, you can sleep on the couch. Magena, you can sleep in Violet's room."

"Wait a minute, why do I have to share a room," asks Violet, annoyed?

"You offered to them to stay here, so you have to show them some hospitality. Besides, Magena will be sleeping in one of the sleeping bags. Think of it as a sleepover. I'm sure you girls will have fun."

Neither Violet or Magena are fond of their forced position. They've only known each other for a few hours, but they already have unpleasant opinions of each other. Violet thinks Magena is a typical bad girl that gets angry at everything, bullies those weaker than her, and goes out of her way to disrupt the system out of deep-rooted insecurity. Magena thinks Violet is the typical everygirl that thinks with her hormones, cares too much about the opinions of her peers, and only has the limited nerve to rebel against her parents. However, when the girls look at each other from the side, they both think the same thing.

 _Joy._

* * *

Later that night, everybody gets ready for bed. Bob is in bed reading with glasses on. Helen finishes reading to Jack-Jack and puts him in his crib. Dash ends the night by racing his remote control cars in his room. Wilbur lays on the couch in front of the tv, using his button shirt as a blanket. It doesn't take long for him to fall fast asleep, especially after the day he had.

Violet reads in bed while Magena sets up her sleeping bag beside the bed. She borrowed one of Violet's pajamas. Violet's room is white and purple. There are some posters on the walls of dated pop and rock musicians. She has a bookshelf behind the bed with a small lamp on top. On one side of the room, there's a dresser with a lava lamp and a few stuffed animals. On the other side are an armchair and a tv with antennas. Across from the bed is a desk with a portable radio and a rolling chair.

After placing her sleeping bag, Magena looks up at the full-length mirror with pictures taped on the corners. She sees her reflection again and begins to stare. Her appearance has mostly been a mystery to her since birth, so actually seeing it after all these years is strange to her. She is a little disappointed to see that she looks so much like her mother, especially since that trait has given her an innocent-looking face.

"Are you okay," asks Violet?

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I've just never seen my face before."

"Well, whattaya think?"

"I don't know. I guess I'm not heinous to look at. I miss my pale skin, though. Mind if I see your book selection?

"Um, sure."

Violet moves aside and lets Magena sit on the side of the bed. She looks through the row of books and finds the options don't meet her interest. All the books are teen novels.

"I'm guessing you read fashion magazines, too," Magena asks?

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm just going through the list of average girl traits. So far, you're hitting all the marks."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means that the comics in my world wrote you to be the basic teenager every young reader can relate to. Clearly, they were spot on."

"What's wrong with that?"

"Nothing if you don't mind being devoid of a real identity."

"What do my books have to do with it?"

Magena tells Violet that all young adult books are the same; "A generic mary sue character so the reader can imagine themselves being caught in a love triangle, chosen for something important for no reason, go through forceful romantic drama, rebel against an unrealistically fascist authority, and preach long-windedly about independence and individuality." These cliches are empty and pandering.

"Well, what do you read," asks Violet?

"Usually, gothic fiction and psychological horror. And I start every morning reading the newspaper."

"Huh, I've never done that."

"You only leave that to your dad, don't you?"

"... Yes."

"Being a superhero, I would think you'd keep up with current events."

"I guess I should."

"Can you turn on the tv?"

"Yeah okay."

Violet takes the remote off the bookshelf behind her and turns on the tv. Magena gets into her sleeping bag and gets ready to watch something at least decent. Violet channel surfs for a minute until Magena asks her to stop at a channel airing a marathon of the Addams Family. The characters remind her of her family, only more energetic and less dysfunctional. The girls watch the show for an hour or so until they fall asleep.

* * *

The next Sunday morning, the blue sky is clear a and the birds. The local newsboy rides on his bike through the suburban streets, throwing newspapers at people's houses. After he throws one at the Parr house and rides away, Bob opens the front door in a sleeping robe. He lets out a yawn, picks up the paper from the porch, and goes back inside.

In the kitchen, Helen finishes making the last batch of waffles. Dash and Wilbur sit at the table eating their waffles, as does Jack-Jack with his bare hand in his high chairs. Bob places the paper on the counter and has a sip of coffee.

"Bob, could you go wake up the girls? It's time for breakfast."

"Sure thing."

Bob leaves the kitchen and walks to the hallway. He reaches the end of the hall and opens the door to Violet's room.

"Up'n at'em, girls. Time for breakfast."

He immediately shuts the door and leaves them to wake themselves up. Although, Violet and Magena are not morning people. Both girls struggle to get up, feeling groggy and half asleep. They look at each other and are both frightened awake at the sight of each other's morning faces.

"God, you should see your hair," says Magena, still a little dazed.

"Me,' responds Violet? "You should see your face."

"What do you me-"

Magena looks to the mirror and sees not only is her short hair frizzy, but her black eye makeup is smeared and hideous.

"You forgot to take off your makeup."

"Thanks for noticing. I don't suppose you have black eyeshadow?"

"I think my mom does."

Violet lead Magena to her parents' room and does find black eyeshadow and eyeliner, so Magena goes to the bathroom to fix herself while Violet goes to the kitchen. She joins everyone else in the kitchen and enjoys her breakfast.

"Mr. Parr," says Wilbur, "I didn't get a chance to say this yesterday, but I'm a huge fan."

"Really," asks Bob, flattered?

"Your comics are really popular in my world. Your first battle with the Unforgivables is my favorite."

"Yeah, most of those guys were easy. The hard part was avoiding punches from the Mrs, here."

"Hey, I was hypnotized by Mesmeralla," says Helen, serving Bob his waffles. "I snapped out of it eventually."

"After I literally shook some sense into you."

"Yeah, if you didn't, I would have pummeled you."

Helen gives Bob a peck on the cheek and goes to the table to clean up Jack-Jack. Magena enters the kitchen and sees Bob setting the newspaper aside to eat. She takes the opportunity to read it herself. But when she grabs it, so does Violet.

"What're your doing," asks Magena, slightly annoyed?

"Exactly what it looks like," retorts Violet, just as annoyed.

"Since when do you read the paper, Vi," asks Helen?

"Since she got the idea from me last night."

"Well, I do need to keep track of disasters if I'm gonna be super."

"You can do that when I'm done."

"What do you care about what happens here. This isn't your world."

"I like to be informed of what goes on anywhere."

The girls start a tug of war with the newspaper, both frustrated at each other's stubbornness. But, Bob intervenes and takes the paper away.

"Look, why don't you split the paper," he says. "You can each read your half of the pages."

Violet and Magena begrudgingly submit and take their halves of the newspaper. Everyone continues with their breakfast. Soon, Helen looks at the time and realizes the kids should be getting ready for school.

"Alright kids, you go get ready," she says. "Your father will drive you to school in half in an hour. You too, Wilbur and Magena."

"What," they ask in unison?

"I'm not going to have you two sit around the house all day. You need your education."

"I already called the school," says Bob. "Until you get home, you're both temporary students."

"And we don't have a say in this," comments Magena?

"Didn't you go to school in your world?"

"As far as our parents knew," says Wilbur.

"Well, as long as you live in this house, you do what we say. You're going to school. Now, go get ready."

Wilbur and Magena obey under protest and get ready for school. After a half hour, all five kids go outside and step into Bob's car. He pulls out of the driveway and drives out the suburbs to Metroville. During the ride, Wilbur is disappointed. He's always admired the Incredibles and used to imagine himself fighting alongside them. Now that he's actually met the Incredibles, his first battle is with school.

 _Happy Birthday to me._

Meanwhile, Magena is downright aggravated. She's trapped in a world that turned her mortal and she's at the mercy of adults that not only have superpowers, but they're responsible.

 _I miss having neglectful parents._


	5. Not the Best First Day

The Parrs and their hostages arrive in Metroville. As they drive through the streets, Wilbur looks through the window with mild delight. He still can't believe he's actually in Metroville. Even though he hasn't done anything really excited, just being here is amazing.

After dropping off Dash, Bob drives to Western View Junior High and stops in front of the school.

"Okay, I'll pick you guys up at three," he says. "Wilbur, Magena, you have the same schedule as Violet, so she'll be showing you around and help keep up with school work."

"Good to know we're stuck with a parole officer who's one year younger than us," Magena complains.

"Hey, nobody asked me if I wanted the job," retorts Violet.

"Then we're on the same page."

Magena and Violet each step out of the car in a huff, leaving Wilbur and Bob in awkward silence.

"Don't take it personally," says Wilbur. "She's like that with everybody."

"Don't worry about it. I get that kind of attitude from Violet all the time."

"I know. See ya later."

Wilbur gets out of the car and catches up with the girls while Bob drives away. The three teenagers walk across the front yard and into the school building. As they stroll through the hall, it doesn't take long for people to notice the new kids. The girls in long skirts and mom pants get giddy over Wilbur's presence, whispering and giggling over how cute he is. The other students and even the teachers stare at Magena like she's carrying a deadly virus. The mid-century people are all put off by her gritty clothing and apathetic facial expression.

* * *

During homeroom, the teacher calls Wilbur and Magena to come up and introduce themselves. Before they do, they agree that they shouldn't say they come from a world where this universe is a comic book, the teacher will get the mental ward on speed dial. The two walk up to the front of the room and stand side by side to introduce themselves to the class.

"Hi, I'm Wilbur. My friend and I are from North Montana and we came to Metroville to do research for a school news article about the superhero renaissance."

"I'm Magena. I came to take pictures of bloody noses for the article and my personal collection."

Magena's comment makes everyone uncomfortable, except for Wilbur who's used to her morbid sense of humor. When the sit back down, Magena experiences Deja vu as the other students whisper about her. Wilbur feels a tap on his shoulder and sees it came from Violet.

"Does she try to get people to hate her," she asks?

"They usually don't like her immediately," answers Wilbur, "she just takes it a step further and gives them a real reason not to. Believe it or not, she was much worse on her first day at our school."

"That's a scary thought. Anyway, I'd watch your back if I were you. The girls here get excited over new guys."

"I've noticed. But, I'll be fine. This happens to me at my school all the time."

"I'm sure you're proud of yourself."

"A little bit, but they scare me sometimes."

"Well, if these girls give you any trouble, I'll put a field around you and protect you from them."

"Thanks, but I can handle that myself."

* * *

After homeroom, Wilbur, Magena, and Violet walk to their first class. On their way, Wilbur and Violet are still conversing and even laughing a bit. For some reason, seeing them get along so well makes Magena irked. Ever since she moved to Todayland, Wilbur hasn't really talked to anyone at school besides Magena and she can't tell if their conversation is friendly banter or flirting. Either way, what does it matter? Wilbur is allowed to make other friends, even if those friends are sarcastic and boring.

The three approach the middle of the hall and suddenly notice that one of the younger students is being harassed by a sadistic boy with gelled hair and a leather jacket. He presses the nerdy kid up against the wall, three feet above the floor, while bystanders either walk idly by or just watch.

"I swear I'll pay you back for the fake IDs" quivers the scared boy. "I just need some time-"

"I trusted you with a job, kid," responds the bad boy devilishly. "We had an arrangement and you cheated me. You're just gonna have to pay me the fun way."

Some girls standing by are laughing at this, thinking that a brooding stud tormenting a younger kid is cool. Wilbur and Violet are horrified at this display whereas Magena is enraged. This especially hits close to home for her.

"Hey, who do you think you are," says Violet. "How pathetic do you have to be to threaten a kid?"

"Oh hey, it's the infamous 'Shrinking Violet.' Finally decided to grace us with your angelic voice? And you're calling me pathetic?"

"At least she's willing to say something," intervenes Wilbur.

"And you're keeping a new guy company. Don't think Rydinger would appreciate that."

Before they could say anything else, Magena walks past Wilbur and Violet and stops in front of the bad boy.

"Need something, cupcake?"

"No, but I think you need to let him go."

"Wish I could, but the half pint got himself into this. Now, he's gotta pay the price. If you want, you can watch with the others."

"I don't find it impressive that you have to punch an asthmatic to feel tough. Why don't you try messing with someone who can actually take you?"

"You mean like you? You look like something I picked outta my teeth. Now all of you shut up and let this worm get what's coming to him."

Magena slowly hangs her head. The bad boy chuckles at her reaction. Wilbur gets upset and is about to walk up to him, but Violet grabs his arm to stop him because he doesn't want him in trouble.

"Aww, don't tell me you're gonna cry," bad boy mocks.

Without lifting her head, Magena looks up at him with her signature grisly look. Even though she has human eyes now, they are as grim and frightening as ever. Her searing gaze makes the bad boy's blood run cold. She quickly sinks her black nails into his wrist, forcing him to let go of the nerd. He only has a moment to cry in pain before Magena grabs him by his hair and slams his face into the lockers. The students surrounding the scene just watch in shock. To finish things off, she grabs his jacket and belt, swings around, and tosses him across the hall.

The impact to the ground is so great, the "bad" boy moans in pain and can't move. After getting some much-needed vengeance, Magena feels satisfied. She goes over to the nerd and helps him off the ground. The nerd shows his gratitude by hugging her, much to her surprise. Not knowing what to do, Magena simply pats him on the head.

"What's going on here?!"

The dean storms in on the crime scene and sees the bad boy on the floor, completely winded.

"Who's responsible for this," asks the dean?!

The bystanders don't hesitate to all point their fingers at Magena. Infuriated, the dean grabs her arm and drags her to the principal's office. While the other students walk away like nothing happened, Wilbur and Violet look at each in concern for Magena's outcome.

* * *

At the end of the day, all the student walks out of the school, including Wilbur and Violet. However, Magena isn't walking out with these two because she has been sent to detention for her episode.

"You worried about Magena," asks Violet?

"Kind of," sighs Wilbur. "We both get into trouble worse than this, but we usually get out of it. Though, she gets out of trouble with her powers, so she's at a disadvantage. I can imagine her wanting to her own misery right now. Any chance we can hang around the area until she gets out?"

"Sorry, my dad's gonna pick us up any minute. Besides, I'm gonna be busy tonight."

"Oh right, you have patrol with your family on Wednesdays."

"Yeah. You'll probably stay at home, so you can call Magena a cab."

"Actually, you think I can come on patrol with you guys?"

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, I've always wanted to go on patrol."

"Pretty sure my parents wouldn't like the idea. If anything happens to you, we can't be held responsible."

"Like I said, I've gotten out of trouble before, many many times. Like more times than a human can count."

"I don't know."

"Come on, Violet. I've admired you and your family for years. Going on patrol with you would be the best thing ever."

"You admire me?"

"Yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

"So, my powers don't intimidate you?"

"Are you kidding? Your powers are awesome. They're a part of you and they help you protect people and fight crime. Plus, after spending time with Magena, nothing shocks me anymore."

Violet blushes madly at Wilbur's praise. When her boyfriend, Tony, saw her in her super suit, he ran away at the sight of her. Rick Dicker had to erase his memory, so he wouldn't tell anyone. This led to him forgetting Violet's existence and she had to start things over with him. When he found out her secret, she was afraid that he then saw her as a freak. Even now, she has to keep her identity secret from him to protect herself and her family. But Wilbur seems to appreciate who Violet is, as a person and as a super. She only wishes she could get that kind of regard from her boyfriend.

They both hear a car horn and see it came from Bob's horn. They agree to ask him and Helen if it's alright for Wilbur to come on patrol. They walk across the yard and get in the car. As they drive away, the teens explain to Bob what happened to Magena.


	6. Detention

In one of the classrooms, Magena is currently in detention and as Wilbur predicted, she is suffering. Because of her violent outburst, the principal decreed that she stay in detention until the closing hour, which is three hours from now. And due to her lack of powers, she is incapable of escaping.

The classroom is empty save for Magena and three other people. One is her homeroom teacher, who's fallen asleep at her desk. The others are the two sitting next to Magena. On the right is a lanky black guy with a narrow head and a buzz cut. He wears a blue hoodie, baggy black pants, and white sneakers. On the left is a blonde guy with a Beatles haircut and oval glasses. He wears a black turtleneck, red pants, and brown loafers.

After an hour of just sitting there, all Magena can hear is the slow ticking of a clock and the loud snoring of a middle-aged woman. At this point, Magena is stewing in a mixture of boredom and vexation. The girl saved a poor kid from being pulverized by a mongrel and this is what she gets? She is on the verge of killing anything that breaths if she doesn't get out of here. To restrain herself, she puts her head down on her desk and tries to sleep herself, hoping detention will be over by the time she wakes up.

"Hey-"

Magena slowly turns her head without lifting it, sears her eyes, and gives a scowling look at the black guy who dared to interrupt her sleep. He recoils in fear of her freakish expression. Surprisingly, the teacher is still sound asleep, despite the noise.

"... Not in the mood to talk," asks the black guy nervously?

Magena can see that she's scaring the boy, which she usually enjoys doing. But, this boy hasn't done anything to her, so she sits up straight and takes a moment to collect herself. Even if she is aggravated, she shouldn't take it out on someone who has nothing to do with it.

"I'll talk if it'll make time go faster," she sighs.

"Alright. So, you're the girl who thrashed the greaser this morning, right?"

"You saw that?"

"Half the school has seen it," intrudes the blonde boy, speaking with a German accent.

"And you both think I'm a savage monster, don't you?"

"Kinda, but he's had it coming. That guy's been getting students to sell fake ids for a forty percent cut. I'm Paul Best."

"Magena Mortale."

"Un'd I am Edgar Load."

Edgar takes Magena's hand and briefly kisses it. This kind of thing annoys plenty of modern girls. However, being a European monarch, Magena knows this is the standard greeting for foreign gentlemen.

 _At least someone around here can treat me with dignity._

Ten minutes pass as Magena converses with Paul and Edgar. She finds out that Paul is an amateur engineering technologist and Edgar is an exchange student, come to be a fashion design apprentice. Also, they both ended up in detention for faking doctor's notes to skip gym class.

"So, you think writing fake notes is a good idea but selling fake ids is deserves a good beating," asks Magena?

"Well at least our crime isn't illegal," Paul retorts.

"If you say so."

But suddenly, the boys stop talking and turn their attention to the clock above the chalkboard, which is only seconds away from striking five. When the big hand hits twelve, the teacher abruptly wakes up, groggily gets out of her desk, and slowly walks out the door. Paul and Edgar leap out of their desks and run to look out the door's window. They see the teacher go down the hall to the bathroom.

"What're you guys doing," Magena asks?

"Ms. Trimmer goes to the bathroom to take her meds," says Paul. "She'll be back in a minute."

"Now," adds Edgar, "it is time for our escape."

"Escape?"

Paul rushes back to his seat, takes his backpack, and pulls out a grappling hook gun. It seems so advanced that it almost looks like something Robinson Industries would produce.

"Where did you get that," asks Magena?

"I made it," Paul answers.

"That's pretty impressive for an 'amateur'."

"Yeah well, I like to challenge myself."

"Enough chit-chat," Edgar comments. "Let's beat feet."

"You comin', Magena?"

"I should have you committed just for asking."

Edgar opens a window so Paul can shoot the grappling gun. He aims for the tree in front of the school. After doing calculations in his head, he shoots and the grappling hook bounces off the tree before swirling around the flagpole. He then wraps the gun around the radiator.

"We'll climb down the rope and get off at the end," explains Paul. "You first, Magena."

Magena agrees and climbs onto the windowsill. She grabs onto the rope and starts climbing down while also hanging. As she nears the end, she starts to lose her strength, which is usually not a problem for her. She lets herself fall to the grassy ground, but because she overestimates her ability, she accidentally falls to her knees. Strangely though, she doesn't feel hurt at all and gets back up easily.

"You okay," distresses Paul?!"

"Yeah, I'm fine!"

Edgar pulls a fancy handkerchief and uses it to slide down the rope. Paul unties the gun and gets down by retracting the grapple. While he unties the hook, Edgar gasps.

"Magena, your knee."

Magena looks down and sees she has a large cut on her knee. She kneels down to get a better look. She realizes she must have cut it on a stone

"Wow. I didn't even notice that."

"How do you not notice that," asks Paul?

"I don't know. I didn't feel..."

Suddenly, much to everyone's surprise, the blood flows back into her cut and the cuts puts itself back together, looking as if it were never there. All the teens, even Magena, are outright shocked by this.

"You are a super," Edgar asks?"

"... Apparently."


	7. The Interview

In the late afternoon, after much debating, Bob and Helen agree to let Wilbur go with the family on patrol. So, he waits in in the living room in anticipation while the Parrs suit up.

"Alright everyone, let's move out," announces Bob!

"Now remember Wilbur," says Helen, holding Jack-Jack. "Stay close to us unless we tell you to stay behind. If anything serious happens, go inside the nearest building."

"Yes, Maam," responds Wilbur.

"Dibs on the left window seat," says Dash, zipping out the door to the car.

"Hope you're ready for some life-threatening danger," says Violet.

"Wilbur Robinson is always ready."

"If you keep talking in the first-person, I'm not gonna like you."

"I get that a lot."

Everyone gets in the car and they drive off to Metroville.

* * *

Back in the city Magena and the boys walk through the streets of the city. She decided to explain what she is and where she came from, which Paul and Edgar manage to believe. As for what happened with her knee, they come to the conclusion that she can't exist as a supernatural being, but she can exist as a superhuman. And because she was mostly dead in her world, in this world, she has the power of regeneration.

"So in your world, time travel is possible," asks Paul?

"If it isn't, I should see a doctor about my hallucinations," Magena remarks.

"Un'd you are from Romania," adds Edgar?

"Much to my everlasting dismay."

"Magena, are you working right now?"

"No. Why?"

"You stared that jerk in the eye like it was no big deal and roughed him up like a champ at ten in the morning. And to top it off, you can't die."

"What's your point?"

"Edgar and I are interns for this guy we've been working for since last semester. I think you should meet him."

"I don't see why I'd wanna work right now. I'm not staying in this God-forsaken place."

"Do you know when you're going back home?"

"No."

"Well, you gotta have something to do while you're here. Why not get a part-time job? I think you'll like this one."

"What is the job?"

"Come with us and find out."

"... Lead the way."

Magena follows the boys down the street, curious as to what's in store for her. The teens go inside an accounting agency building, much to Magena's confusion.

"This is the career path you're recommending me," Magena asks, irritated? "I'm not wasting my life crunching numbers for people too lazy to do it themselves!"

"Magena," says Edgar, "you need to, how you say, look before you leap."

Paul walks up to the receptionist desk.

"Is Barrett Emroy in today?"

"Yes, I'll call him. Barrett, your interns are here."

"You're both interns for an accountant?"

"Accountants need coffee too, after all."

The teens wait for a bit until a gruff-looking old man in his sixties walks up to them. He has thinning grey hair and a five-o-clock shadow. He wears a very drab suit.

"Afternoon, Mr. Emroy," greets Edgar. "This is Magena Mortale. We brought her here so she can apply for the internship."

"You guys are killing me," groans Magena.

"Alright, follow me," says Emroy.

Emroy leads the teens through the office. As Magena suspected, the office is filled with middle-aged, zombified people asking themselves what they've done with their lives. Although, this makes her think to herself that Barrett doesn't look like the kind of guy who would have this sort of job. He looks more like an experienced cop with a tragic past.

Emroy stops at the janitor's closet and invites the teenagers in.

"The talking cricket in my head tells me this is suspicious," snarks Magena.

"These two wouldn't be working for me if did something illegal with them," retorts Emroy.

"Not unless that's what you pay them for."

"You look like a tough girl. If I do something you don't like, I'm sure you'll do something about it."

"I'm sure I will, too."

All four of them step into the closet and Emroy briefly looks behind the door before shutting it. He then takes a tan trenchcoat off a broom and puts it on.

"Okay, now what," Magena asks?

"Now, this."

Emroy goes to one of the shelves and pulls the trigger on a spray bottle. Instead of spraying liquid, the bottle triggers something underneath the floor. Magena gets caught off guard, not knowing what to expect. Suddenly, the floor sinks with the people on it. It goes lower and lower as if it ran on a motor. Magena looks confusingly at the males, who look back at her almost amusingly.

It takes a couple of minutes for them to reach their destination. When they do, Magena has no words. They've entered some kind of low-key intelligence agency.

A couple dozen in semi-professional clothes are working at large computers and passing on information. Some of them are monitoring security cameras from all over the city. The technology isn't as advanced as the ones on tv, but it's pretty impressive for an underground facility. The teenagers follow Emroy through the facility.

"What is all this,' asks Magena?

"My secret headquarters, Emroy answers. "We keep an eye on the city and do what we can to protect it."

"Isn't that cops and superheroes do?"

"Yes, but they stink at it. Supers and the police enforce the law, even though the law is unjust. There are plenty of people who commit crimes for petty reasons and/or messed up, but there are those who do it cause there's no other way. That's exactly what we do here."

 _I like this place_

"Lab Rat, Dior, get to workin'."

 **"Yes, sir."**

As instructed, the boys get to their stations. Paul tinkers with gadgets at his lab desk. Edgar draws on a sketchpad in a mini design studio. As they do, Emroy escorts Magena to his office.

* * *

The office looks like a typical police commissioner's office. He takes off his trenchcoat and hangs it on a coatrack. He sits at his desk while Magena sits in the chair in front of it.

"So, Lab Rat and Dior," she asks confusingly?

"Their codenames. Everyone here has one. Mine's Gerard."

"I get the reference. So, 'Lab Rat' told me I could get a job here."

"Yeah, like I said, we tackle the issue of crime by committing crimes. Doesn't make sense, but it works. The thing is we can only afford one person out in the field. Most people aren't willing to take this kind of job and those who do, well, they couldn't handle it."

"And that's where I come in?"

"Exactly.

"But, why would you hire teenagers?"

"Well, this agency is all about rebellion and no one's more rebellious than teenagers. That's why I hired the boys specifically."

"Specifically?"

"You see, Lab Rat's is the son of a well-known super from the silver age of heroes. His dad wanted him to be an Olympic snowboarder, but he's not cool and athletic like his old man. Dior is the nephew of a world-renowned super suit designer. She admires his skill, but he refuses to follow the dress code. Both of them want to go their own path, but someone was in their way. So, I gave them a choice and took them under my wing. Plus, Lab Rat provides funding with his hefty allowance."

Emroy stands up and goes to the window to lift the blinds just to look outside it.

"And where do you fit into this?"

"I used to work with supers. After a while, I didn't like their methods, but not for the reasons most people did back in the day. So many lives could have been spared if they went the extra mile, but they just played it safe. To make matters worse, they went into hiding and stood by while civilians were helpless at the hands of the scum on the streets."

"I know what you mean."

"Hmm?"

"There are hundreds of thousands of people who can barely survive on what little they have. When they try to help themselves and the people they care about, the authorities punish them. They lock people up for breaking the rules, but those rules prevent them from making an honest living in the first place. Even helping a complete stranger seems to get you in trouble, as if having basic decency is a punishable offense. I know there are people trying to fix these issues, but there aren't nearly enough... I just wish more people would help."

Magena hangs her head and looks down at her lap, lost in her thoughts. This is a difficult topic for her to discuss. She has suffered throughout most of her life with no help or even levity from anyone, not even the people she trusted. Therefore, when she reads and watches the news and finds out that so many horrors going on in their world, she knows people's pain and weeps for them inside. Emroy can sense Magena has controversial beliefs that she refuses to abandon, no matter how many times people threaten her. This must be why Lab Rat brought her here.

"But that doesn't stop you, does it? You stand for your beliefs and laugh at chumps to show that you're not afraid, I can tell. That's what makes you perfect for the job. Whattaya say?"

Magena thinks about this for a moment. She has always wanted to fight against the injustices of society. Maybe, she could do it now for the sake of others, at least in her own twisted way. And she might as well get paid for it.

"Well, if I'm gonna be stuck here, I might as well make the best of it."

"That's what I like to hear. Lab Rat's prepping you equipment and Dior should be finishing up your uniform."

"But he didn't take my measurements."

"He did while you weren't looking. Like I said, he's got skills. All you need now is a codename. Your choice."

Magena has trouble thinking about names. When most people decide on their alter-egos, they go with a name that's either abstract or a reference to something. There is one name she's used before, though it was someone else's dumb idea. She figures she might as well stick with it, as this shouldn't take up much time to think about.

 _Ghostpire._

* * *

 **The character Paul/Lab Rat belongs to the show, "Grossology." He has no connection to "Incredibles" or "Meet the Robinsons" outside of this series.**

 **Sorry for the emo stuff near the end, but some us have those moments when we hear about a recent tragedy and we feel sorry about it (that is, when we don't fake it to make people think we're caring). This especially happens when we have our fair share of tragedies. It's also true that there are times when people don't help us when we really need it. That's why we need to reach out to people who are lonely a/o depressed. Not only will they feel better, but so will we.**

 **P.S. If you do hear about something tragic, you probably will feel bad or at least sympathize with whoever is dealing with it. But you shouldn't feel bad about not feeling worse. You can't feel that bad unless you were involved or know someone personally who was involved. Just feeling bad at all mean you still have humanity. In the words of Daria:**

 **"Feeling bad. Not feeling worse. Good."**


	8. Ghostpire

Later that evening, the Parrs and Wilbur all stand on the roof of a skyscraper. So far, Bob and Helen stand at the edge of the roof. Bob looks down at the city with binoculars while Helen holds onto the family hotline in case somebody calls for help. Meanwhile, the kids wait around by the door. Dash paces around restlessly, yearning for crime to start so he can get some action.

"Anything yet," moans Dash?

"Not yet, Dash," says Mr. Incredible.

"You shouldn't be wishing for crime, sweetie," says Mrs. Incredible. "Crime-fighting is not a game."

"No matter how fun it may be."

"Bob!"

"What?"

"But we've been up here for hours. I'm so bored!"

"Well, you're just gonna have to be patient."

Dash keeps pacing around in a huff. Meanwhile, Wilbur and Violet sit side by side at the door, chatting while Violet holds a napping Jack-Jack. Right now, Wilbur tells Violet about his recent time traveling endeavors.

"And the entire Arabian army charged at us with machetes and we had to run through the desert to get away," laughs Wilbur. "We barely made it to the time machine before they caught up to us."

"Sounds like it could've been avoided if Magena didn't choke the sultan," comments Violet.

"Well, she was ticked when the sultan wanted her in his harem."

"Yeah, I would've decked him, too."

Jack-Jack yawns, waking from his nap. Wilbur can't help but melt over the adorable infant.

"Aww! Can I hold him?!"

Violet is unsure of letting a normal person hold Jack. Both her little brothers can be troublesome, but her baby brother is a special case. She looks at Jack-Jack and he seems calm enough. She looks back at Wilbur, who looks eager to hold the little peanut. She cautiously gives Jack-Jack to him.

"Um... just be careful."

"Oh, I know how to hold a baby!"

"I mean for your sake."

"Violet, I know what Jack-Jack's capable of. I'm not afraid. Anyway, he seems pretty chill now-"

Jack-Jack literally ignites his inner fire and fries Wilbur. Violet panics and immediately traps Jack-Jack in a field. Thanks to the logic of the comic book world, Wilbur doesn't die but he is singed. He just sits there, silent and seemingly unphased. He may be trying to withhold his screams of pain.

"Oh my God, are you okay?!

"Nope."

 _He's still cute, though._

"Here, hang on."

Violet grabs the emergency kit beside her while still holding Jack-Jack and hands it to Wilbur. The family always carries the kit with them in case something happens, particularly something caused by Jack-Jack.

"Here. There are some wet wipes and bandages in there."

"Thanks."

Wilbur does find wet wipes in the kit and wipes the soot off his face. While he does, he looks at Violet cooing her baby brother. She is every bit as smart and caring as he remembers her from the comics. In many ways, she reminds him of Magena. She's not as beautiful as Magena, but she's definitely cute. Under different circumstances, he would absolutely ask her out. But, both their interests lie somewhere else.

"Somebody's getting googly-eyed," Dash sings mockingly at Wilbur, making him embarrassed!

"Dash, buzz off," Violet demands!

"What? I'm bored. I gotta have something to do."

"Tell you what, Dash," Wilbur says, "how 'bout a little arm wrestling."

"Oh yeah, bring it!"

The boys lie on the ground in front of each other, belly-side-down, and start arm wrestling. Dash is just a little kid, so Wilbur takes it easy on him. Violet thinks it's cute watching them have fun. Wilbur seems like a nice guy, and sweet too. Not to mention he's one of the cutest boys Violet's ever seen. If she wasn't taken, she'd consider going out with him.

* * *

In the Metroville prison, all the convicts are kept in their cells. The first floor holds the criminals and villains who don't have powers. In one of the cells, four female inmates lie in their beds, passing the time. One particular inmate, Rollergrrl, is getting a new serpent tattoo on her ankle from one of her inmates. Just when she's finished, a prison guard opens the bar door.

"Rollergrrl," he says, "you've got a visitor."

The guard escorts Rollergrrl to the visiting room. He takes her to a table where a man in a suit is waiting for her. She sits down while the guard leaves them alone.

"Rollergrrl," he says, "I'm Richard Fonda. I was sent by Mr. Xerex."

"He wants something from me, doesn't he," Rollergrrl asks?

"Naturally. He needs you to get something for him. He would use his own henchmen for this, but they'd draw too much attention."

"But why'd he pick me? Why not get someone like Mezmerella 'er something?"

"Mr. Xerex believes a normal would be less conspicuous, keep the police and supers out of this as much as possible."

"I expect I'll be rightly compensated if I do this."

"Two hundred grant good enough?"

"I'll say it is. There is the matter of my bail."

"I can handle that immediately. This will come out of your pay, though."

"In this case, I'd say it's worth it."

"And another thing, you may have difficulty working with just roller blades. Therefore, Mr. Xerex will provide you with upgrades."

"Do I get to keep them?"

"As long as you get him what he wants."

"I'm in. So, what does he want?"

* * *

Back on the rooftop, the kids bored out of their minds, waiting so long. Even the two adults are tired of doing nothing and it is past the kids' bedtime.

"Guess nothing's happening tonight," Mrs. Incredible says.

"Look's that way," Mr. Incredible agrees. "Come on guys, we're going home."

"Aw, come on," Dash whines.

"Don't be a baby, Dash," Violet mocks. "Crime happens all the time. You'll get your violence-fix another day."

"I'm kinda disappointed myself," Wilbur comments. "It would've been cool to see you guys in action."

"If we do end up in action, I'll throw in a punch for you."

"That's sweet of you."

Violet and Wilbur smirk at each other in understanding. Everybody gets ready to go when the hotline suddenly rings. Mrs. Incredible immediately answers it. The police tell her that Rollergrrl has been just been released and is already. With not a moment to lose, everybody jumps off the building and uses Mrs. Incredible as a parachute so they can get to the car faster.

* * *

Downtown, a highspeed chase goes down between the police and Rollergrrl on an illegal motorcycle (imagine the one from Dark Knight). She speeds through the streets with a smug face, swerving around every corner to try and shake the cops. The cops try shooting the tires on her bike, but they seem indestructible. Rollergrrl presses a button on the steering handle, dropping spiked bombs from the back of the back. The police notice and they pull over to avoid the explosion. They all decide it's too dangerous to keep going after her.

Luckily, the Incredibles drive past the cops in their Incredobile and start following Rollergrrl. Mrs. Incredible rolls down the window to stretch her arms towards Rollergrrl. Before she can lay a finger on her, though, Rollergrrl presses another button that releases an electricity ray, shocking Mrs. Incedible's hands and forcing her to retract them.

"Honey, you okay," asks Mr. Incredible with concern?

"I'm alright," assures Mrs, Incredible. "I can't reach her, though."

"Violet, try hitting the tires," suggests Wilbur.

Violet rolls the window down and shoots a couple fields at the tires. However, the tires stay intact.

"Not even a scratch," she says."

"We'll just have to catch up to her," says Mr. Incredible. "Everybody, hang on!"

He stomps on the gas pedal and the car goes even faster, causing everyone to brace themselves. As hard as he tries to catch up to the bike, the car is simply not fast enough. Just when she seems uncatchable, a random bomb sticks to the bike, so Rollergrrl jumps off and lets it explode. Mr. Incredible pulls stomps on they break before they can get caught in the fire. The Parrs, Wilbur, and Rollergrrl question where that bomb came from. They all hear a brief explosion sound coming from above. When they look up, they see a skinny, feminine figure jumping thirty meters from a building and landing gently in front of Rollergrrl. The figure stands and reveals to be a very strange-looking teenage girl.

She has dark blue hair and black and turquoise eyeshadow all around her eyes. She wears a violet and black crop top with a cartoon ghost with bat wings on the back. She also sports a black string necklace with a small metal bead, black fingerless gloves, black and turquoise short shorts supported by a Lara Croft belt holding several gadgets, thigh-high violet and black socks and dark grey ankle combat boots. Her last accessory is a pair of turquoise and violet metal arm gauntlets that seem to have mini rockets on them.

Rollergrrl comes to the conclusion that this girl was the one who blew up her bike, so she grows enraged and lunges after other. The girl gracefully steps aside, making Rollergrrl miss and fall. This makes her even more furious.

"You think you're hot stuff, don't you" roars Rollergrrl, getting back up?!"

"I don't look in the mirror much, so I couldn't say," remarks blue-haired girl.

"Oh, so you're funny, too!"

Rollergrrl pulls out from her large backpack a pair of giant mechanical gauntlets the size of pitbulls. She puts them on and pounds them together for intimidation, but the blue-haired girl is unphased. She herself takes a compact minigun from her belt and prepares to fight.

Rollergrrl jumps and attempts to pound blue hair, who forward rolls and front flips to avoid the impact. Blue hair starts shooting her minigun, but Rollergrrl blocks the bullets with her gauntlets. She fights back by lifting a car and throwing it at blue hair, but she cartwheels away from the car with the minigun still in her hands. Rollergrrl takes this opportunity to run to the nearest building and quickly climb up the fire escape. While blue hair follows her, the Parrs rush out of the car to go after Rollergrrl, but not before Helen faces Wilbur to instruct him.

"Stay inside," she says. "We should be back in a few."

"Got it."

After that, they leave Wilbur in the car and join the chase. When they're far enough away, Wilbur sees his chance to catch the action.

 _Yeah, like I'm gonna miss this._

He gets out of the car and runs across the street to follow everyone. He looks up while running and sees Rollergrrl and blue hair free running from building to building. His attention is mostly on blue hair, who looks very familiar to him.

Blue hair gets tired of chasing rollergrrl, so she ignites her rocket gauntlets, lifting her off the building. Before Rollergrrl can leap to the next building, blue hair lands in front of her and socks her in the face, making her fall to the ground. Blue hair then stomps one foot on Rollergrrl's chest and snatches her giant gauntlets just to throw them off the building.

"Who do ya think you are, anyway," Rollergrrl demands?!

"As of tonight, I go by 'Ghostpire'."

"... What the hell kinda name is that?"

"Is 'Rollergrrl' any better? I'll just go ahead and-"

A red elastic arm wraps around Ghostpire's waist and tosses her away from Rollergrrl. While she falls to the ground, Mrs. Incredible grabs Rollergrrl and lifts her up to interrogate her.

"What're you up to," she roars!

"Like I need to explain myself to an old lady," taunts Rollergrrl."

Quickly, Rollergrrl pulls out a freeze-ray pistol and shoots Mrs. Incredible's elbow, forcing her to lose her grip. As she recoils in pain, Mrs. Incredible tries to grab Rollergrrl, but she's too quick. Dash tries to get her too, but she freezes the ground, making it impossible for him to go anywhere. She then jumps off the building and climbs down the fire escape. Before she can go any further, she gets a trash can lid tossed at her head, causing her to fall. She places a hand on her wounded head and looks up to see it was Wilbur who tossed it. He now has a metal pipe in hand and pats his hand with it.

"If you come along quietly, I'll take it easy on you," he warns cockily.

His warning only makes Rollergrrl angry. She gets up and walks towards him with a scowl on her face. Wilbur swings his pipe at her, but she grabs his wrist before he can touch her. She then grabs him by his hair and hits his head with her knee. She lets go of him and lets him fall to the ground. While he holds his own head in pain, Rollergrrl freezes his feet to the ground so he can't get up. And with that, she runs away and officially escapes.

Back on the building, the family tends to an injured Helen. Dash speedily rubs the ice off her elbow. Feeling better, Helen thanks her son with a kiss on the forehead. Ghostpire walks up to the family in a huff.

"That has to be the smartest thing anyone has ever done," she says sarcastically.

"What're you talking about," asks Helen?

"I had her and you tossed me aside for no reason!"

"You were using unnecessary force."

"But you can get away with it, right?"

"You have no business handling criminals alone at your age."

"I was handling her fine until-"

"Young lady," Bob interrupts, "where are you're parents?"

"Thankfully, far away from here."

"Then who sent you?"

"My employer."

"Your employer?"

"He's paying me well to catch people like 'Rolie Polie' girl."

"Who's paying you?"

"Classified."

With nothing more to say, Ghostpire ignites her gauntlets, which lift her off the building and onto the ground. There, she finds Wilbur trying to get himself out of the ice. She walks up to him, giggling at him.

"You tried to catch her, didn't you," she asks?

When Wilbur looks up at Ghostpire, he gets a better look and slowly begins to recognize her. She pulls out her minigun and the ice off Wilbur's feet. She helps him up and he takes a moment to examine her.

"What?"

"... Magena?!"

"How'd you guess?"

"I've seen you with blue hair before. I think I should be able to recognize you."

Before Wilbur can say anything else, he just now notices Magena's revealing costume and can't seem to take his eyes off. Magena realizes why he's eyeballing her and her "tomato face" comes back. Getting noticed this way makes her skittish. She hangs her head in embarrassment and covers her self with her arms, making Wilbur feel guilty for staring at her. He didn't expect Magena to be the bashful type. She does expose some skin sometimes, but nothing really risque. She even where's shorts under her mini skirts.

"Sorry sorry," Wilbur apologizes, averting his eyes! "I didn't mean to stare. So uh... you gonna explain this."

"I can't right now," Magena answers as she calms down. "I need to get back to the house before the Parrs do. We'll talk later."

Ghostpire then, with the help of her rocket gauntlets, runs away very fast. Wilbur gets a hand on his head from behind, which forces him to walk backward toward Mrs. Incredible and the rest of the Incredibles.

"What do you think you're doing out here," she asks suspiciously?

"Uh... ground control?"

* * *

 **The scene with Wilbur and Jack-Jack was a reference to a cute and funny comic, "Baby-Bonding," by Bonka-chan on Deviantart. Speaking of Deviantart, you can check out Ghostpire on my ddvamp180 page. And in case you were wondering, Rollergrrl, Mezmerella, and Xerex are villains from the actual Incredibles comics, which sadly are impossible to find. Ghostpire's gadgets are inspired by Jinx from League of Legends and Rollergrrl's are inspired by Vi, Sombra from Overwatch, and Halo.**


	9. Partners' Quarrel

Late in the evening, The Incredibles drive back home and park in the garage to make sure no one in the neighborhood sees them in their suits. Once inside the house, they all find Magena in the living room watching tv.

"Had fun tonight," she casually asks?

"Well, suffice to say," hisses Helen, "your friend here won't be joining us on patrol again anytime soon."

"That's a shame."

"Thank you for your sympathy," says Wilbur sarcastically.

"Speaking of a shame," chimes Bob, "we got a call from the principal, telling us you had detention for beating somebody up this morning."

"That somebody was beating up another kid."

"You could have let a teacher handle it."

"Do you let the cops handle all crimes?"

"Pummeling that kid was not the answer."

"And how do you deal with bad guys? Rock them back to sleep so they're not cranky anymore?"

"Magena, that's enough! Until you go home, both of you are grounded."

"I'm shaking in the knees."

Magena walks nonchalantly to Violet's room, leaving Helen fuming over her disrespectful attitude. While Wilbur is annoyed having been grounded, Magena clearly doesn't care. Helen tells the kids to get ready for bed. She and Bob get ready themselves after tucking in Jack-Jack.

* * *

Late in the night, as everyone is sound asleep, Wilbur tiptoes through the hall to Violet's room, He slowly opens the door and finds Violet and Magena asleep. Quietly, he walks over to Magena, kneels down, and shakes her awake. She wakes up feeling groggy and annoyed about having her slumber disturbed. Before she can complain, Wilbur shushes her.

" _You said we could talk later_ ," he whispers. " _It's later_."

The two teens go outside to the backyard, where no one can hear them. The sit on the patio to talk. Magena explains to Wilbur how she met Lab Rat and Dior during detention and after escaping, they took her to meet Gerard about the field job.

"And they already had my costume and gear ready for me," she says.

"So, you call yourself 'Ghostpire' now, huh," teases Wilbur?

"I couldn't bother to think of a better name, so I went with the one you gave me."

"And you're getting paid to stop criminals and nobody can tell you how to do your job?"

"Yup. It's the dream job I never knew I wanted."

"Do you consider yourself a superhero now?"

"Please."

"Well, what are you then?"

"I like to think I'm... an anti-hero."

"I don't think I've heard of that."

Magena tells him that an anti-hero is someone who lacks conventional heroic standards as far as idealism, courage, and morality. She describes herself as the type who's intentions are good and she fights on the moral high side, but she doesn't care how much damage she causes or who she double-crosses to achieve her goals.

"Interesting priorities," Wilbur comments. "Do you think I can join?"

"To fight crime?"

"Yeah. I'd kill to have that kind of job."

"Well, I'll have to talk to Gerard."

"I can go with you to the office tomorrow. I'll introduce myself and see if he'll take another field worker."

"We'll see. How do you like the Parrs so far?"

"They're exactly as the comics portrayed, a nice nuclear family."

"I'm sure you're especially getting along with Violet."

"Yeah, she is cool. Not to mention smart, brave, funny, mature, loving, pretty-"

"Would you shut up!? God! You didn't even know she was real two days ago and now you talk like she's the best thing since clean water! What makes her so special?!"

Magena realizes her outburst and shifts from angry to embarrassed. She can see Wilbur is surprised too. She almost sees the wheels turning in his head, processing what she just said. Suddenly, he realizes what's going on and gives Magena a big, smug grin. She knows what he's thinking just by that grin. She rapidly gets up and tries to walk away to avoid further embarrassment, but Wilbur gets up himself and grabs her shoulders just as she opens the patio door.

"Am I mistaken, or is a certain 'anti-hero' feeling jealous," Wilbur teases gleefully?

Magena does nothing but stands there in silence. She doesn't want to admit to anything, but she hates lying too. Instead, she simply pushes Wilbur away with her elbow and slams the glass door in his face before locking it. Wilbur asks her to open the door, but Magena mouths "Sweet dreams" and walks away to go back to sleep. Wilbur figures she's gonna keep him outside like a punished dog, so he tries to let himself back in. He goes around the house only to find the front door and all the windows are locked. He goes back to the backyard and thinks about how else he can get back in. He looks up and sees the chimney on the roof, which gives him a crazy idea.

Back inside, Magena enters the living room, almost reaching the hallway to Violet's room. She suddenly hears something coming from the fireplace. She looks over to see soot falling like snow and hears grunting coming down the chimney. She knows what's coming down and steps back to avoid the impact. As expected, Wilbur falls to the bottom, creating a cloud of soot. He and Magena cough from the soot until the cloud clears. When it does, Magena looks down at Wilbur with a look, letting him know she thinks he's ridiculous.

"Merry Christmas," he jokes.

Magena rolls her eyes and goes straight to Violet's room, as she's too tired to properly make him pay for her humiliation. Wilbur sweeps the soot off himself and goes to the bathroom to clean himself before going back to sleep on the couch.

* * *

The next morning, Helen drops the kids off at school, finishing with the teenagers. As she drives off, the three walk towards the school building. Before going any further, Wilbur and Magena stop to talk. They agree they should go meet Gerard now, so they can catch Rollergrrl as soon as possible. They make their way, but Violet notices them going off.

"Hey," she calls! "School is this way!"

"We know, but we have to get textbooks from the bookstore," answers Wilbur! "Don't wanna fall behind!"

"By the way," adds Magena, "if you run into Paul Best or Edgar Load, tell them 'the ducks are flying south!' They 'll know what it means!"

As they continue on their way, Violet shakes her head. She doesn't want to babysit the neglectful duo, so she just goes to class alone. Before she reaches the front steps, she hears someone calling her name. She turns and sees it's her boyfriend, Tony, running up to her. They give each other a peck and walk inside holding hands. As the walk through the hall, Tony asks Violet if she wants to go out Friday. Violet remembers her parents saying they have to devote their free time to finding Rollergrrl and her new gear might make it more difficult. She tells Tony her grandma has been sick lately, so she's going to be busy taking care of her for a few days. Tony is a little disappointed, but he understands. Violet always hates having to lie to her boyfriend, but she knows it's for the best.

 _Living a double life is the worst._

* * *

Meanwhile, Magena leads Wilbur across town and they make it to the accounting building. They go inside and Magena tells the receptionist they're here to see Emory. She calls him over

"Hey, Emroy. This is Wilbur. He found out about my job last night and he wants in."

"And how, pray tell, did he find that out?"

"I didn't blab if that's what you're insinuating. He saw me in uniform and recognized me. He's a smart one and I think he'd make a good partner."

"... Follow me."

The teens follow Emroy to the janitor's closet and they go down to HQ. He escorts them to his office and tells Magena to wait outside while he interviews Wilbur. He tells Emroy he has combat and acrobatic skills as well as experience in crime fighting. After hearing this, Emroy gives Wilbur the job. He says HQ's inventor and costume designer will be on duty at four and they'll have his gear and uniform ready shortly after. In the meantime, he tells Wilbur he needs a codename. Luckily, he already has one.

 _Kronos_

* * *

Hours later, Labrat and Dior come to HQ and suit Wilbur up, officially making him Kronos.

He wears orange technical goggles, which he leaves on his forehead. He also has a black jacket with an hourglass symbol on the back, an orange shirt, black fingerless gloves, black pants and black boots. His gear consists of energy pistols hanging on his silver belt. The belt helps him zip through space in the direction he's moving and reappears several yards away. He also has silver gauntlets that release plasma bombs. Finally, he has a circular device attached to the front of his shirt that allows him to go back in time by fifteen seconds, so he can undo his mistakes.

Once ready, Ghostpire and Kronos get on their first assignment together: capture Rollergrrl and find out what she's up to. The surveillance team tells them that she was last seen the previous night at a place called The Stick-Up. Apparently, it's a hangout for the city's villains. Apparently, Rollergrrl was there hanging out with a teenage boy named Xander. With that lead, Kronos and Ghostspire, head out to find The Stick-Up.

* * *

Luckily, the place just happened to be a few blocks away, so the two rush right over. They find a stairway to a door that leads underground. There's a sign over the door that says The Stick-Up, so they go inside.

When they do, it's quite a sight. The place looks like a run-down tavern for the lowest of low-lives. There are villains everywhere, super and normal, all in ridiculous costumes. The ones who aren't drinking and fighting each other are either scheming evil plans or just talking casually. On stage, there's a villain band playing "Dentist" from Little Shop of Horrors.

"Do you see him," asks Ghostpire?

"Not so far," answers Kronos. "Let's look around and try not to draw attention to ourselves."

They to start walking around to find Xander. As they do so, some villains stare at the new visitors, giving them dirty, threatening looks. Neither of them is threatened and they keep going. They almost reach the other side of the room when Kronos spots Xander sitting alone in a booth, drinking a lemonade punch. He has messy blonde hair and dark circles under his eyes. He wears clear shield glasses, a green trench coat, and black gloves. The partners walk over to his booth.

"Can I help you," asks Xander?

"Yeah, I'm Kronos. This is my partner, Ghostpire. We have some questions about your friend Rollergrrl."

"You superheroes?"

"No, we get paid for what we do," comments Ghostpire.

"Don't we all? Take a seat."

They comply and Xander even treats them to drinks. Kronos has a raspberry soda and Ghostpire has a virgin frozen lime margarita.

"So, whattaya wanna know," Xander asks?"

"Did Rollergrrl tell you about her recent crime spree," Kronos enquires?

"Yeah. Apparently, my dad hired her to get him something and supplied her with high-tech equipment."

"Who is your dad," Ghostpire chimes in?

"Xerex, the richest man in Metroville and the most notorious villain. All the other villains in town shiver at the mention of his name. He's so threatening, nobody at school ever showed up at my birthday parties."

"You sure they didn't just hate your guts."

"It's possible. I did steal other kids' pets when I was ten."

"Yeah, we've all been there."

"Anyway, RG went on and on about how much my dad's paying her and what she's gonna do with the money."

"What is she getting for your dad."

"She wouldn't say. Top secret, I guess. She did mention where it is, though."

"Where?"

"I'll tell you if 'bruise girl' here can do something for me."

"If you're asking for 'that' kind of favor, expect glass shards in your eyes."

"Warning, she's not kidding."

"Not what I meant. I want you to go on stage and sing."

"Why?"

"You sound like you're an excellent singer. I bet you can get these egomaniacal blowhards to lighten up."

Ghostpire thinks about this for a moment. She doesn't usually like to sing in public. Even after that ghost party, she's not quite used to it. Nonetheless, they need the information in order to get Rollergrrl.

"Any requests?"

"Lady's choice."

Ghostpire goes up on stage as she was asked and tells the band what to play. The guitarist plays a loud chord, getting all the villains' attention. It's time to show these mid-century pansies what real music is. The band starts playing menacing music. Ghostpire grabs the microphone, tilts her head while looking at the audience, and smiles creepily.

 _"In the daylight,_  
 _I'm your sweetheart,_  
 _Your goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art_  
 _But you don't know me,_  
 _And soon you won't forget,_  
 _Bad as can be, yeah you know I'm not so innocent_

 _Better beware I go bump in the night,_  
 _Devil-may-care with a lust for life,_  
 _And I know you,_  
 _Can't resist me,_  
 _Soon though you,_  
 _Are so addicted_  
 _Boy, you better run for your life!_

 _Welcome to the nightmare in my head, (Oh god!)_  
 _Say hello to something scary,_  
 _The monster in your bed, (Oh god!)_  
 _Just give in and you won't be sorry,_  
 _Welcome to my other side,_  
 _Hello, it's Mz Hyde!"_

The villains get into the evil-sounding music. The loud, ground-shaking metal is unlike anything they had ever heard. Even Xander is impressed. Ghostpire jump flips off the stage and onto the tables. She then dances excitedly like a maniac. Kronos remains seated at the booth, thinking to himself Ghostpire has too much fun with lunatics.

 _"I can be the witch,_  
 _I can play the tart,_  
 _Or your fairytale princess who could ask for more_  
 _A touch of wicked,_  
 _A pinch of risqué,_  
 _Good girl gone bad, my poison is your remedy_

 _Better be scared, better be afraid,_  
 _Now that the beast is out of her cage,_  
 _And I know you,_  
 _Wanna risk it,_  
 _Soon though you,_  
 _Are so addicted_  
 _Boy, you better run for your life!_

 _Welcome to the nightmare in my head, (My god!)_  
 _Say hello to something scary,_  
 _The monster in your bed, (My god!)_  
 _Just give in and you won't be sorry,_  
 _Welcome to my evil side,_  
 _Hello, it's Mz Hyde!_  
 _Hello, it's Mz Hyde!_  
 _Hello, it's Mz Hyde!"_

Ghostpire jumps onto the bar table, kicking glasses off. She has the time of her life singing and acting like a psychomwhile the villains have fun with her.

 _"I'm the spider crawling down your spine,_  
 _Underneath your skin_  
 _I will gently violate your mind,_  
 _Before I tuck you in_  
 _Put on the blindfold_  
 _There's no way to be sure,_  
 _Which girl you'll get to know!_  
 _(It's me, Lizzy, I swear)_

 _Welcome to the nightmare in my head, (My god!)_  
 _Say hello to something scary,_  
 _The monster in your bed, (My god!)_  
 _Just give in and you won't be sorry,_  
 _The nightmare in my head, (Oh god!)_  
 _Say hello to something scary,_  
 _The monster in your bed, (Oh god!)_  
 _Just give in and you won't be sorry,_  
 _Welcome to my evil side,_  
 _Hello, it's Mz Hyde!_  
 _Hello, it's Mz Hyde!"_

The villainous crowd applauds and roars in approval, including Xander. Ghostpire curtsies, jumps off the table, and goes back to the boys.

"Very well done," Xander compliments.

"Thanks. Now, for your end."

"Right, Roller should be going to the warehouses at the city pier tonight."

"Thanks for the help," Kronos thanks. "Let's go."

Kronos and Ghostpire are about to leave when a group of villains walks up to them. One is a woman with red hair, a white suit, spiral lens glasses, and a black cape. One is a dumb-looking hillbilly with a straw hat, a purple mask, and green overalls, holding a blunderbuss. One is a guy that looks like a Two-Face knock-off. One is a guy in a shark-themed costume. The last one is a guy with a horse head.

"Did I hear correctly," asks the hillbilly? "Y'all are gonna nail Rollergal?"

"Would it be a problem if we said yes," Kronos asks, slightly concerned?

"Do you intend on arresting us, as well," asked the red-head?

"Well, you haven't done anything yet, so no," Ghostpire calmy answers. "Unless you plan to take over the world or something. In which case, we probably will."

"Maybe we shouldn't let you get the chance," says the Two-Face wannabe, pulling out a double-faced playing card from his pocket. "If this land on the ten of spade, you walk away scot-free. If it lands on the jack of hearts, we ."

Not-Two-Face throws the card in the air. As it's about to land on the ten of spade, he kicks the card, making it land on Jack of hearts. He and his comrades smirk sinisterly, as the costumed teens prepare themselves for whatever happens. They tickle the guns on their belts while the "rogue's gallery" crack their knuckles and snicker menacingly. With the sound of clinking glass in the background, they charge.

"Wait!"

Kronos and Ghostpire, as well as the villains, all stop charging simultaneously because Xander just came in and stood between them. He raises his hands towards each side to keep them away from each other.

"Dagnabbit, Xander," exclaims the hillbilly. "What's the big idea?! These do-gooders gotta be stopped."

"There's no need for a bar brawl, guys," says Xander. "These two are with me."

"There are," asks the shark guy?

"Yeah. And I'd appreciate it if you didn't try to mangle my friends. Or I might have to run it by my dad."

The villains recoil in fear at the blonde boy's statement. They know the power Xerex holds. They unanimously decide to leave Ghostpire and Kronos alone and Xander escorts them out. When they make it upstairs to the sidewalk, all three teens take a breath of relief.

"Thanks for the help back there," Kronos says to Xander.

"No problem. I never liked those guys. Villians are self-important losers."

"Then why do hang out at a villain's bar," Ghostpire comments?

"It's the only place that serves minors. Honestly, I'm thinking of getting into the hero business. It might be hard to balance that with a part-time job, though."

"What if you could do both at once?"

"Huh?"


	10. Rock 'n Sock'em

In the late afternoon, Violet waits outside the school for her mom to pick her up. She thinks to herself she hasn't seen Wilbur or Magena all day. In hindsight, she should have predicted they'd ditch school. She can only imagine what they've been up to. Finally, Helen pulls up to the sidewalk and honks the horn for Violet to get in the car. Violet runs across the grassy front yard, gets into the car, and buckles up next to Dash and Jack-Jack.

"Where are Wilbur and Magena," asks Helen?

"They've been gone all day," answers Violet in a blase manner.

"They never went to class?"

"Not one."

"Well, do you know where they went?"

"They said they were going to the bookstore, but I highly doubt it."

Helen fumes internally to avoid disturbing her children. She would never have thought that taking in a pair of strange kids from another world would have been such a hassle. If they were her kids, she would give them the punishment that nightmares are made of. However, there's no time to go looking for them, especially since she has no idea where they are, so Helen decides to worry about them later and go pick up Bob from work so they can all look for Rollergrrl. She drives off with the kids to pick Bob up and set their mission into motion.

* * *

Later in the evening, on the docs at the edge of Metroville, a very important object is secured within one of the warehouses. This object is something that someone powerless can benefit from. It's to be kept in the warehouse until the city museum is ready to take it. Because it's so important, a squad of heavily-armed guards is patrolling around and inside the warehouse. They all contact each other on their walkie-talkies, giving status updates.

Below the docks, Rollergrrl swims in the water wearing an oxygen mask. She pops her head out of the water, underneath the dock with enough headroom for her chest to come out of the water. She then looks up at the wooden planks. She can see and hear the guards talking and standing right above her. She takes out a device from her belt and places it on the planks. She presses a couple buttons, which activates a countdown clock on the device. She dives back into the water and swims down as quick as possible. The guards above suddenly hear the beeping just before the device explodes, destroying a good chunk of the dock and sending the guards flying into the water.

Rollergrrl rises from the water once more and swims over to the remainder of the dock. She climbs up to find several guards aiming at her. As she's about to reach for her belt, a large net shoots out of nowhere and traps the guards, making them incapable of getting out. While they try anyway to no avail, Rollergrrl turns and sees Xander holding a net gun.

"What're you doing here," she asks?

"My dad sent me in case you needed a hand," answers Xander.

"I didn't hear anything about that."

"Why tell when I can show you?"

Before Rollergrrl can question this further, a dozen more guards charge at her and Xander. They both ready their gear and subdue the guards with little effort. Then, they make haste into the warehouse. The remainder of the guards attack, but Roller and Xander take them down. One guard tries calling for back up, but Xander shoots super sticky goo on his mouth, keeping him from talking.

After taking care of the guards, Xander and Roller walk to the middle of the room, where their goal is. They approach a small mechanical pedestal with unbreakable glass on it. Sitting on the pedestal is the final objective... the Cintamani. The Cintamani is a precious stone discovered and shipped from South Asia. It is told to have the ability to grant its holder whatever they desire. Xerex believes the stone's power is real and hired Rollergrrl to fetch it for him so he can carry out his plan.

Rollergrrl pulls out a rotation device with a needle. She points it against the glass, turns on the device, and the needle starts rotating and forming a circle in the glass. Once done, the glass circle falls and break on the floor. Roller puts her hand through the hole and takes out the Cintamani.

"Cool," states Xander, "how 'bout I give it to my dad for you?"

"Did he tell you to do that," ask Rollergrrl?"

"Either way, it saves you the trip and you still get your pay."

Rollergrrl accepts this and gives Xander the stone. Afterward, she drives off the docks on her cycle. Xander walks out of the warehouse with the Cintamani in hand and a wide smile on his face. He takes out a walkie-talkie from his jacket pocket and turns it on.

"I got the stone."

* * *

The Incredibles drive around the city in the Incredobile looking for any sign of Rollergrrl. While driving, Mr. and Mrs. Incredible discuss what to do with Wilbur and Magena when they get home. As the kids get bored listening to the angry conversation, Dash hears a faint motor sound coming from outside. He rolls down the window, looks out of it, and sees Rollergrrl driving her cycle up ahead on the other side of the road.

"Hey, Rollergrrl's coming this way," Dash announces!

"She'll just fire at us if we get close to her," Helen says. "What do we do?"

"Mom, throw me out the window! I can catch her!"

"... Alright. Just be careful."

Dash unbuckles his seatbelt and lets his mom grab him. Helen forms her arms into a slingshot, Dash gets in position as she aims, and she launches him onto the road. Dash lands safely and Rollergrrl drives past him, so he follows. He easily catches up to her, but she pulls out freeze-ray and fires at him. Luckily, he dodges her several blasts. However, he sees at least five cars are coming towards him. He serpentines around the cars to avoid them. Some of the drivers panic and abruptly stop their cars. After that, Dash gets an idea. He increases his speed to the point of zipping half a mile ahead of Rollergrrl. He eventually stops at a kilometer and immediately turns around for a little game of "Chicken."

Rollergrrl sees Dash coming back and knows what he's up to. She's confident she can win at "Chicken", so she revs up and goes along with it. She and Dash get closer and closer towards each other. They pierce their eyes, both self-assured that they'll succeed. Before they can ram into each other, Dash moves first and gets off the road. Rollergrrl briefly chuckles, but she realizes a large truck is about to run her over. She moves too, but she's about to run into a building, so she leaps off the bike and lets it crash.

Rollergrrl slowly gets up from the sidewalk, aching from the impact. As she breathes a sigh of relief, she's suddenly grabbed by a red elastic arm and dragged along the road by the Incredobile.

After ten minutes, the Incredibles park the car in front of an alleyway. Mrs. Incredible gets out of the car and drags Rollergrrl to the sidewalk for interrogation. Mr. Incredible keeps the kids in the car to spare them the horror of their intimidating mother. While in the there, he messes with Dash's hair affectionately, congratulating him on his quick-thinking (Pun entirely intended). Meanwhile, Mrs. Incredible grabs Rolland put on her "battle-ax" face.

"Alright, what've you been up to," growls Mrs. incredible!

"Well, since I finished the job, it doesn't matter," taunts Rollergrrl. "Xerex paid me big to get him the Cintamani, an Asian stone that apparently gives you power."

"Does it work?"

"Who cares? I'm loaded either way."

"Your paycheck will have to wait after your sentence. Now, hand it over!"

"I don't have it. His son, Xander, is delivering it for me."

Mrs. Incredible sighs heavily, disappointed at this setback. At the very least, Rollergrrl is finally caught. The Mrs. calls for her husband to toss the handcuffs over to her, and he obliges. She then cuffs Rollergrrl to a lamppost, keeping her there until either the family or the cops come to pick her up. Once she gets back in the car, the Incredibles drive off.

But little do they know that leaving Rollergrrl alone might have been a bad idea. She uses a laser in her gantlet to free herself from the handcuffs and flees.

* * *

The Incredible couple discusses what they should do about the Cintamani. As they do, they approach a stoplight and Violet looks out the window and sees someone familiar across the street, Ghostpire. She's standing in an alleyway, talking with Kronos and Xander. Violet asks her dad to pull the car over. When he does, they all see the three teens and feel suspicious. Since Ghostpire interfered last night, they think she and the boys might have something to do with the Cintamani. They decide they should what the teenagers are up to, so they send Violet.

Immediately, she turns invisible, steps out of the car, and goes across the street. She stays behind one of the buildings to listen in on the conversation.

"That was surprisingly easy," states Ghostpire.

"You have no idea," Xander confirms. "I only had to do half the work."

"We'll put in a good word for you over at HQ," says Kronos.

"Appreciate that. I look forward to working with you guys."

Xander reaches into his jacket pocket and pulls out the Cintamani. He's about to hand it to Kronos when he seems to get punched in the gut and socked up his chin, causing him to collapse. Kronos and Ghostpire stand there surprised and confused, both completely lost on what's happening. Their surprise grows when the Cintamani seems to quickly float off the ground and away from the alley. Kronos, however, puts together what is going on, so he runs over and grabs what feels like a wrist.

"Violet?"

Since she's been caught, Violet turns visible and Kronos lets go of her arm. Violet wonders how this random boy knew it was her.

"How do you know who I am," she asks? "Who are you?"

"Are you serious," asks Ghostpire, amazed at Violet's ignorance? "He puts on a pair of goggles and you can't recognize him at all?"

"What're you talking about?"

"Nevermind. Just give us back the rock."

"Give me one reason why I should."

"Because it needs to be kept safe and the authorities are incapable of doing that, so we have to."

"Oh yeah, that's sound logic. 'Keep it from being stolen by stealing it yourself'."

"It's more sound than sticking black tape over your eyes and calling it a disguise, not to mention fighting crime in high heels."

"I'm not taking fashion advice from someone who dresses like a giant bruise."

"How 'bout I give you a few, then we'll be twins?"

This catty argument gets the firey girls riled up. Violet puts the Cintimani stone in her belt and Ghostpire clenches her fists. Both girls ready themselves for a fight, but Kronos gets between them.

"Now ladies," he says, "let's not get carried away here. We're all on the same side."

"SAYS YOU!"

The super girls shove Kronos aside and start throwing fists. Violet starts, but Ghostpire dodges every hit effortlessly. When she gives another swing, Ghostpire takes advantage of Violet's lack of balance and trips her. Violet doesn't let it stop her, though, and she begins rapidly shooting energy fields. Ghostpire flips and cartwheels away from the fields before shooting with her zapper ray, which Violet blocks. In the Incredobile, Mrs. Incredible wants to help her daughter, but Mr. Incredible insists that Violet should learn to handle herself in a fight.

As the girls fight ferociously, Xander gains consciousness and sees the fight. He figures he should contribute and help Ghostpire. He pulls out a round-bottomed flask and a lighter from his pockets, lights up the flask, and throws it at Violet. She doesn't notice, but Ghostpire doesn't and out of the way. Violet looks up to see what's going on and before she can do anything, Kronos zips to her, grabs her in his arms, and quickly pulls her away from the explosion. Both teens breath with relief. Violet is genuinely surprised, though, that this criminal went out of his way to save her.

"Uh thanks," she says, "but I could've blocked that."

"Guess my instincts forgot to tell me," Kronos retorts.

Seemingly out of nowhere, a bolt of electricity shocks Violet, making her fall to the ground unconscious. Kronos sees that the lightning came from a smirking Ghostpire and her zapper ray. Kronos gives his jealous partner a look of vexation over her petty act.

"What," Ghostpire asks, pretending to be innocent? "I set it to stun."

As if experiencing deja vu, Ghostpire gets an elastic arm wrapped around her. Only this time, she gets tossed much farther and crashes into a parked car. Kronos is startled to see the furious Incredibles out of there car to avenge Violet. The most raging out of them, Jack-Jack, is about to throw a tantrum in Mr. Incredible's hands. This gives him an idea and he puts down the baby to execute said idea, allowing Jack-Jack to turn into the "demon baby." Demon Jack-Jack charges at Kronos, he zips away from the beast several times. Xander intervenes again by pulling out another flask and throwing it at Jack -Jack, which releases a sticky, gooey substance that traps the demon baby. Dash speeds towards Xander, but he throws another goo flask at the boy before he can reach him.

The Mr. and Mrs. help their children out of the goo, so Kronos and Xander take this opportunity to run away and help Ghostpire, but not before Kronos takes back the Cintamani from Violet, who is still unconscious. The boys go over and take Ghostpire by her arms to help her off the car.

"Hey, are you okay," asks Kronos concerningly?

"I'll be fine in a bit," answers Ghostpire, as her bruises and scratches start to heal.

"We should get outta here while we can," points out Xander, pulling out a small vial full of purple liquid.

Violet finally gains consciousness. As she slowly gets up, she sees the three teens took back the Cintamani. She forces herself to get up faster and charges towards them. Before she can catch them, Xander throws the vial to the ground, releasing a cloud of purple smoke. Violet runs into the cloud only to find nobody there. Once the cloud disappears, she can clearly see that the culprits are truly gone. Violet groans in anger over another failure.

The three teens are now across town, perfectly safe from confrontation. They all make their way to HQ to deliver the Cintamani and keep it safe. Little do they know they are being followed by a someone driving a black car, taking matters into his own hands.


End file.
